One Rainy Night
by jimlover54
Summary: Rain pours from the sky as a lonely goth drowns in her thoughts. Will she listen to the rain and give into her heart? DS oneshot


This is my second DP oneshot. I'm a romance addict. I love writing it and I love reading it, and DxS is so adorable. Also, the characters are older. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I wish I did own DP, but alas, I don't.

* * *

_**One Rainy Night**_

It is three in the morning and it's raining. Thousands of tiny droplets splash against the window of a lonely goth. She lays silently in her bed, wrapped in her warm crimson covers. Her ebony hair cascades behind her while her head rests comfortably on her soft pillow. Her heavy eyelids long to fall over her bright violent eyes, but her lonesome heart screams to the rain. Thoughts and memories float through her mind as she stares solemnly out her window, watching the dancing rain. She can't stop thinking of him, she never has since the day she first laid her soft eyes on him many years ago.

She has committed the worst crime in any friendship. She has broken the number one rule. She fell in love with her best friend, his caring nature contrasting her dark outlook on life. From his sky blue eyes and messy raven hair to his dangerous green eyes and snow white hair in his ghost form, she has fallen for everything about him.

She wants him. She needs him. But she can't have him that way and it was killing her from the inside out.

The rain whispers to her heart and she cannot hold in her feelings any longer. She cannot withstand the loneliness anymore. She needs her ghostly angel.

Her blood pumps hard through her veins as she reaches for her cell phone on the nightstand beside her, but her trained expression reveals no inner turmoil. A pale purple fingernail presses a single button and a soft ringing echoes in her ear.

Within a minute or so, a groggy voice reverberates on the other line. "Hello?" the husky voice answers. The young girl pauses for a moment, thinking over her actions. The gentle humming rain urges her to speak.

"Danny," she utters desperately into the receiver, just above a whisper.

"Sam," he gasps, "Is something wrong? Are you in danger?" The worry in his tone caps any second thoughts. _'He cares...' _the rain whispers, reflecting her own thoughts.

"No, but," she speaks softly, her eyelids falling. "I wish you were here." Her heart speaks and she clutches her blanket tightly as she waits for a response. She listens intently and hears him stumble from his bed. A moment later, the line goes dead.

The phone slips from her fingers and crashes to the floor as her eyelids slowly lift open. A blank stare meets the weeping rain drumming against the glass. Another crack forms on her tortured heart.

Moments that feel like eternity, pass by and a staggering breath escapes her lungs. A sudden chill caresses her bare skin. Small goose bumps rise on her arms as her lilac eyes search the dark space of her room, lit only by the livid moonlight streaming from her crying window.

Her pulse skips a beat when glowing emerald eyes appear before her. They float closer as soft white hair and a pleasing face materialize, followed by an intoxicant body enclosed in a black and silver spandex suit. The ghostly visitor steps closer, his tantalizing eyes holding hers as a cool silver gloved hand rises and brushes stray dark strands from her face, the fingers sweeping gently across her warm cheek. The compassionate contact sends unsuspecting chills down her spine.

His lips curl in a lopsided smile and he takes a step back. A bright blue ring appears at his waist and with a quick flash, a plain white t-shirt and dark blue sweat pants replace the spandex. The young goth finds herself mesmerized by his sky blue eyes gleaming below messy jet black bangs.

Sleep hits him suddenly and he yawns as he stretches his strong arms over his head, her eyes washing over his lean body. After his arms fall to his sides, he strides to her bed and sits beside her. His sleepy eyes beneath drooping eyelids, gaze into hers as he speaks.

"I'm here," he whispers with a cheeky grin. Her eyes are locked with his as she sits up. Nervously, she tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I can't sleep," she croaks, love filling her words, "Stay with me?" Upon hearing her quiet request, he tenderly cups her face. She can't describe the feeling rushing through her as his fingers trail down her jaw.

"Sam," he breathes her name so softly and she feels like her heart is going to explode. He opens his mouth to say something else, but it seems he thinks better of it and simply nods. Slowly, he leans forward and brushes his lips across her warm cheek. When he pulls back, a small smile pulls at her lips.

Carefully, he crawls over her and lays beside her. She slumps back down and rests her head on her pillow. He cuddles close, his body pressed to her back. His warmth wraps around her and a breath she didn't know she was holding slowly escapes. Just as her eyelids begin to fall, he snakes a firm arm under her covers, around her waist, and pulls her as close as possible to his body. He buries his face in her soft ebony hair, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

Her heart surges with love and the last ounces of her loneliness dissolve away. The rain whispers final encouraging words to her as it slowly stops beating against the world. Her glassy eyes stare out the window, biding the rain goodbye as her delicate hand clasps around his hand resting on her stomach.

"Danny," she whispers barely audible, any fear she had before washed away by the gentle rain, "I love you." Her solid heart was finally opened by simple water.

She waits for a reaction, but is only greeted by his deep breathing. A salty tear streaks from the corner of her eye as her eyelids fall closed. A sudden movement of the boy compressed against her, channels her wildly beating heart into her throat.

His lips glide to her ear. "I love you, too," he speaks lightly, sending tingles throughout her body. He plants a kiss on her neck and despite the incredible heat surrounding her, she shivers in his tight embrace. "I will stay with you til the end of time."

His last line of words was cheesy, but it was a promise she would never forget. A great amount of happiness overcomes her and another tear falls from her eye, streaming down her temple and staining her pillow. Without another thought, she turns over to face him. She takes his face in her hands and places numerous butterfly kisses all over his face. A light blush rises on his cheeks and his dazed blue eyes open to meet her sparkling violent ones.

A silent moment passes and then without hesitation their lips crash together. The gentle kiss starts out tender and slowly builds in passion. An uncontrollable amount of love flows between them before they part a few seconds later. She cuddles against him and rests her head on his chest. He sets a loving kiss on her forehead as he holds her close. Finally, they fall into dreamless slumbers.

She never knew one rainy night could change her life.

* * *

**jimlover54**

Yeah, yeah...I know. It's too emotional.

Anyhow, sorry it was so romancy (one of my made up words). I was listening to Within Temptation and the emotion just flowed out. Im a romance/angst/drama writer so that's what you get. Love it or hate it. I enjoyed writing this, so leave a comment.


End file.
